Pop Go The Wiggles Show!
Pop Go the Wiggles Show! is a tour in December 2007. Setlist #Nursery Rhymes Medley #Hello, We're The Wiggles #Pop Goes the Weasel #Rock-a-Bye Your Bear #Joannie Works With One Hammer #Baby Baluga #Hoop Dee Doo #Here Comes a Bear #Incy Wincy Spider #Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding Dong! #Getting Strong! #Here Come The Reindeer #Great Big Man In Red #Fruit Salad #Romp Bomp A Stomp #Mary Had A Little Lamb #Move Your Arms Like Henry #We're Dancing With Wags The Dog #Two Fine Gentlemen #Play Your Guitar With Murray #English Country Garden #Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) #Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around #Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star #Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) #Hot Potato #Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car Gallery NurseryRhymeMedley-Live.jpg|"Nursery Rhymes Medley" RebeccainPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Rebecca CaterinainPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Caterina Hello,We'reTheWiggles-2007Live.jpg|"Hello, We're The Wiggles" PopGoestheWeasel-Live.jpg|"Pop Goes The Weasel" Rock-A-ByeYourBear-2007Live.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheWigglesinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggles JeffSleepinginPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff sleeping JeffandSaminPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff and Sam TheProfessionalWigglesinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Professional Wiggles JeffWakingUpinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff waking up JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-2007Live.jpg|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" AnthonyandMurrayinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Anthony and Murray playing guitars MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar AnthonyPlayingFenderBassGuitarinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Anthony playing Fender bass guitar JeffinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff Hoop-Dee-Doo-2007Live.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo" TheWigglyDancersinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers BeninPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Ben HereComesaBear-2007Live.jpg|"Here Comes a Bear" TheNonrealisticWigglesinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles IncyWincySpider-Live.jpg|"Incy Wincy Spider" ClareinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Clare TheAwakeWigglesinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Awake Wiggles SamandMurrayinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Sam and Murray JeffandAnthonyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff and Anthony SamandAnthonyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Sam and Anthony TheOtherWigglesinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheWigglesandHenryinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry TheAlternateAwakeWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Awake Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheAlternateNonrealisticWiggles,HenryandWags.jpg|The Non-realisitc Wiggles, Henry and Wags TheWigglesandWagsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags HenryandWagsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Henry and Wags SamSinginginPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Sam singing JeffandDorothyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy RingaDingaDingDong!-2007Live.jpg|"Ring-A-Ding-A-Ding Dong!" TheMaleWigglyGroupinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Male Wiggly Group TheWigglyGroupinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group GettingStrong-Live.jpg|"Getting Strong!" CaptainandDorothyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy TheWigglyFriendsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggle Friends JeffPlayingKeyboardinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard TheLandWigglyFriendsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends AnthonyPlayingDrumsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Anthony playing the drums TheEarlyWigglyFriendsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Early Wiggly Friends HereCometheReindeer-2007Live.jpg|"Here Come The Reindeer" SantaClausinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Santa GreatBigManinRed-2007Live.jpg|"Great Big Man In Red" CaptainandAnthonyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Captain and Anthony AdrianinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Adrian FernanditoinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Fernando MarioinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Mario LyninPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Lyn FruitSalad-2007Live.jpg|"Fruit Salad" TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain TheProWigglyHumansinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans AnthonyPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Anthony playing red Maton acoustic guitar DorothyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy SamandDorothyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Sam and Dorothy MurrayPlayingMatonGuitarinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Murray playing Maton guitar JeffPlayingKeyboardinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard RompBompAStomp-2007Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-2007Live.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" MurrayandJeffinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Murray and Jeff We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-2007Live.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" WagsandSaminPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Wags and Sam SaminPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Sam TwoFineGentlemen-Live.jpg|"Two Fine Gentlemen" FernanditoandAdrian.jpg|Fernando and Adrian LynandKristy.jpg|Lyn and Kristy MurrayandJeffasTwoFinePolicemen.jpg|Murray and Jeff as two fine policemen ClareandCaterinainPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Clare and Caterina AnthonyandMarioinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Anthony and Mario PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2007Live.jpg|"Play Your Guitar With Murray" DorothyDancinginPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothySinginginPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy singing DorothyandAnthonyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony KristyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Kristy TheWigglesandDorothyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordSinginginPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing CaptainFeatherswordinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword EnglishCountryGarden-Live.jpg|"English Country Garden" JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff and Captain CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2007Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" Twinkle,TwinkleLittleStar-2007Live.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" QuackQuack-2007Live.jpg|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" TheOppositeWigglyGroupinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group HotPotato-2007LivePrologue.jpg|Murray introducing "Hot Potato" MurrayinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Murray HotPotato-2007Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" TheWigglyMascotsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots JeffandWagsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff and Wags WagsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Wags Sam,MurrayandtheWigglyMascots.jpg|Sam, Murray and the Wiggly Mascots DorothyandHenryinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy and Henry AnthonyandHenryinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Anthony and Henry HenryandJeffinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Henry and Jeff JeffPlayingDrumsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Jeff playing the drums HenryinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Henry the Octopus AnthonyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Anthony CaptainFeatherswordDancinginPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing SamandCaptainFeatherswordinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Sam and Captain Feathersword MurrayandHenryinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Murray and Henry DorothyandWagsinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TheBigRedCarinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Big Red Car TheProfessionalWigglesandSantaClaus.jpg|The Professional Wiggles and Santa Claus TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2007Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" TheEarlyWigglyGroupinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|The Early Wiggly Group CaptainandHenryinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Captain and Henry 551644-wiggles.jpg|Santa Claus in the Big Red Car 2151186209_7872982528_o.jpg|a Audience member 2151974988_2683c0ecd8_o.jpg|a Audience member 2151976828_e2007c55ed_o.jpg|a Audience member and Santa Claus 2164981457_7e57df3cef_o.jpg|Dorothy 2164984801_0990bbb3bf_o.jpg|Dorothy singing Lullaby Overture P1010512_2.JPG|Sam and Anthony P1010513_2.JPG|Jeff and Anthony P1010521_2.JPG|Sam P1010536_2.JPG|Ben and Dorothy P1010539_2.JPG|Murray and Captain P1010560_2.JPG|The Professional Wiggles,Santa Claus and The Wiggly Dancers 2122098778_f2c047663b_o.jpg|Sam and some kids 2121321435_46d26e513b_o.jpg|Anthony and the audience TheBigRedCarinPopGoTheWigglesShow(2008).jpg|Big Red Car In Pop Go The Wiggles Show Tour Dates *December 5-6, 2007 Perth Burswood Dome *December 9, 2007 Adelaide Entertainment Center *December 11 -12, 2007 Melbourne Rod Laver Arena *December 14, 2007 Newcastle Entertainment Centre *December 16-17, 2007 Brisbane Entertainment Centre *December 19, 2007 Canberra AIS Arena *December 21 -23, 2007 Sydney Entertainment Centre. *March 21, 2008 Tacoma Dome *March 22, 2008 Portland Rose Garden *March 25, 2008 San Jose HP Pavilion *March 26, 2008 Reno Events Center *March 27, 2008 Sacramento Arco Arena *March 28, 2008 Fresno Selland Arena *March 29 - 30, 2008 Los Angeles Nokia Theatre. *April 1, 2008 San Diego Cox Arena *April 2, 2008 Tucson Convention Center Arena *October 23, 2008 Cleveland Wolstein Center *October 24-25, 2008 Toronto Rogers Centre *October 26, 2008 Ottawa Scotiabank Place *October 27, 2008 London Budweiser Gardens *October 28, 2008 Kingston K-Rock Centre *October 30, 2008 Manchester SNHU Arena *November 1, 2008 Wallingford Chevrolet Theatre *November 2, 2008 Albany Times Union Center *November 3, 2008 Buffalo HSBC Arena *November 5, 2008 Trenton Sovereign Bank Arena *November 6, 2008 Hampton Coliseum *November 7, 2008 University Park Bryce Jordan Center 6:30 *November 8, 2008 Worcester DCU Center *November 9, 2008 Wilkes-Barre Wachovia Arena *November 11, 2008 Highland Heights Bank of Kentucky Center *November 12, 2008 Lexington Rupp Arena *November 14, 2008 Chattanooga Memorial Auditorium *November 15, 2008 Columbia Colonial Center *November 16, 2008 Duluth Infinite Energy Arena *November 18, 2008 Savannah Civic Center *November 19, 2008 Gainesville O'Connell Center *November 20, 2008 Orlando Amway Arena *November 21, 2008 Tallahassee Leon County Civic Center *November 22, 2008 Tampa Amalie Arena *November 23, 2008 Miami American Airlines Arena Trivia *This is the first time after 9 years where The Wiggles did a cover of Baby Baluga from Raffi. Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2007 Category:UNCUT galleries Category:2008 Category:2007 Concerts Category:2008 Concerts